Transcript:Brawl on a Vanishing Island
< Brawl on a Vanishing Island (cue DBZ Theme) (Wario arrives on Yoshi's Island by way of the Cheep Cheep Sea using Waluigi as a flotation tube. They then beach and Wario pulls off tube Waluigi and deflates him. he goes crashing into the camera and slides down off the lens. He then runs into Wario who pulls out a bag Waluigi thinks is full of Chaos Emeralds, which deflates and Waluigi is disappointed while Wario is thinking. A huge Explosion then rocks, the entire island, and they look out towards the island, where (cue Back to Mad - Texas Faggot) five more explosions rock the island and (zoom in) Mario and Luigi are running from the Koopa Bros., who are pursuing them using thier special attack with the Chaos Emerald. Mario and Luigi jump and duck over rocks, while the Koopa Bros. just plow through them and Destroy them. Axem Red shows up and Mario dodges his attack, and the two attack each other with their axe and hammer while Mario continues to ride on top of the Koopa Bros. while they continue to persue Luigi. Luigi is then freaked out and jumps out of the way of the tower of Koopa Bros. twice, and then all characters plow through a wall, with the Koopa Bros. (except Red) flying in all directions and losing their Chaos Emerald power. Mario kicks away Axem Red, and Mario and Red Ninjakoopa attack each other on a rock, and then plow straight into a wall, dropping the Emerald Radar and the Emerald Radar Radar. The Emerald Radar Radar lands on a cliff in front of a rock where Wario and Waluigi are hiding, and the Emerald Radar falls on the ground and Sonic runs past it, and then stops to pick it up.) SONIC: Hey! It's the Emerald Radar! The Koopa Bros. must have dropped it during the battle AXEM BLACK: So that is the Emerald Radar you losers were talking about (camera pans to the right, where Axem Black, Green, and Yellow are standing) AXEM BLACK: I suggest you hand over that handheld if you know what's good for ya! YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: Dude that's our radar! (camera pans to the left, where the Yellow, Black and Green Ninjakoopas are standing) GREEN NINJAKOOPA: Yeah Dude! We stole that radar fair and square! It belongs to us! AXEM YELLOW: We'll soon see about that! (Axem Yellow, Green, and Black and Koopa Bros. all run into Sonic who manages to jump out of the way, flip, and start running. Axem Black and Green then merge together and start spinning similar to a Spin Dash, but with their axes, Sonic speeds up as they start to chase him. He wall jumps off of a large boulder, about to head back the way he came, and Axem Green and Black slice straight through the boulder and continue on in that direction. Sonic flips and starts running the other direction, but the 3 Koopa Bros. from earlier attack him and he jumps out of the way of them to avoid being hit, Shadow appears and kicks away the Yellow Ninjakoopa. Sonic jumps on the shell of the Black Ninjakoopa and rides on him with Shadow running behind, Axem Black and Green catch up to them, Sonic then jumps off of the Black Ninjakoopa and Shadow teleports in front of the same Ninjakoopa, he then kicks him towards the attacking Axem Rangers. Just as the Axem Rangers are about to get him, Sonic spins around a pole and starts running up one of the mountains, to the top. Axem Yellow flies up over the top of the montain that Sonic is on and prepares to slam his fists down on Sonic, who runs out of the way, and Axem Yellow breaks the mountain in two. A flock of Goonies fly up into the air in distress afterwards.) (Move camera to where Professor E. Gadd, Chief Yoshi, and his tribe are hiding and watching the battle unfold.) CHIEF YOSHI: No! Look what those monsters have done! Our poor island will never be the same again! PROFFESSOR E. GADD: Have faith in Mario and his friends, I'm sure they will save your Island. CHIEF YOSHI: It's not that I don't have faith, it's that if this battle keeps up, there will be no island left to save! (Switch camera to view of the mountains in distance and pan camera down to where a lone ? Block stands. Luigi runs and hits it, and backflips into and powers up with the Blue Shell powerup that pops out. Luigi pops out of the shell) LUIGI:Huh?(pause)Waah! (Luigi pops back into shell. Axem Pink knocks him off of the ? Block and Shell Luigi starts Shell Dashing on the ground. Axem Pink attacks him and knocks him back in the air, where she starts to attack him and knocks him away with a combo attack while a heart appears on-screen. Yoshi then rams into Axem Pink, and knocks her away. He then picks up Shell Luigi in his mouth and moves out of the way as Axem Black and Green continue to chase Shadow. Yoshi moves back and three of the Ninjakoopas appear and charge Yoshi. Yoshi jumps out of the way as Green Ninjakoopa tries to charge him, and while still in the air, Yoshi spits out shell Luigi at Yellow Ninjakoopa, while Yoshi and Black Ninjakoopa charge each other in mid-air twice. The third time, Black Ninjakoopa charges at Yoshi and Yoshi Ground Pounds him in mid-air, grabs him with his tongue, spins him towards the left of the camera, flips him over his head and bashes him into the ground, where he bounces off and Yoshi rams into him and knocks him far off camera. Yoshi and Shell Luigi land on the ground and stop moving. Shell Luigi pops out of his shell, and Yoshi notices something off camera that scares him.) YOSHI: Waaa! LUIGI: Waah! (Shadow then appears from camera right, skids to a halt and uses Chaos Control to freeze time and enter negative state as Axem Black and Green appear, and come to a stop as Shadow uses Chaos Conrol. Shadow then attacks them a number of times and returns to the normal state, the two Axem Rangers separate and go flying into the air. Axem Black falls out of the sky and Shadow jumps and slams him away. Yoshi opens his eyes and, seeing the threat eliminated, picks up Shell Luigi in his mouth and runs off as Mario, Axem Red,and Red Ninjakoopa speed forwards and start running toward the left. Mario jumps on Red Ninjakoopa, knocking him offscreen while Axem Red and Mario pull out their weapons (Axem Red's axe and Mario's hammer) and continue to spin and hit each other until Axem Red throws his axe at Mario in a circular motion, injuring Mario as Red Ninjakoopa jumps up and kicks Mario into the distance. Meanwhile, Wario stands under a ? Block with Waluigi in front of him, and Waluigi sees Mario flying towards them.) WALUIGI: Aaah! WARIO: Woah! (Wario jumps and hits the ? Block and he and Waluigi run off as Mario hits and bounces off of the ? Block that now has a Fire Flower on top that Wario forced out when he hit it. Mario then jumps on top of the block and eats the Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario. He charges toward Red Ninjakoopa, who turns toward the approaching Mario with a scared-to-death look on his face, and Fire Mario punches him into the air with a Falcon Punch. Fire Mario then continues to beat the crap out of Red Ninjakoopa and launches him into the air with a punch and punches him to the ground, he then jumps out of the way of an attacking Axem Red who, after failing to catch Mario by surprise, gets slammed into the ground and drops his axe. Mario and Axem Red throw punches at each other until Mario gets the upper hand and kicks him to the right, speeds ahead, kicks Axem Red into the air, and throws a charged fireball at him, which blows up and sends him flying into the foreground. Axem Red then pops out of the ground, clutching his left arm as though it's injured.) AXEM RED: OW! DARN IT! How can such a portly little plumber hurt so much? (The other Axem Rangers, except for Yellow, appear) AXEM PINK: Are you okay Red? You don't look so good. AXEM RED: I'm fine, but these fools won't be when I'm finished with them. It's time to nip this fight in the bud. I'm heading back to the Blade while you four take care of things down here. (Lets go of injured arm and stands up tall) These fools will soon taste the power of the unstoppable "Breaker Beam." (The Axem Rangers, except for Red, go off camera in all directions as Red teleports to the Blade as the Breaker Beam rises up under him as he pulls out the Purple Chaos Emerald) AXEM RED: Now, let's see what kind of power this little trinket possesses. (Sonic Spin Dashes down the slope of the mountain. He pulls out his snowboard and continues down as Axem Yellow flies in front of him. Sonic hits Axem Yellow into the slope behind him. Axem Yellow rolls down and gathers snow and becomes a snowball. Axem Yellow, in the snowball, closes in on Sonic, who moves and backflips over Axem Yellow, and comes to a stop at the edge of a cliff on the mountain. Sonic then sees and feels a flash of energy.) SONIC: What the heck was that? (Camera zooms in on the Blade, where the Breaker Beam is charging power.) AXEM RED: Breaker Beam, FIRE! (The Breaker Beam then fires at where Sonic is standing on the mountain and annihilates the three mountains on Yoshi's Island, while Sonic goes careening through the air away from the explosion. Yoshi then jumps up and catches Sonic and carries him back to the ground as the smoke goes away and reveals a giant crater where the mountains used to be.) AXEM RED: HOLY GUACAMOLE! This Amethyst sure packs a punch! Master Smithy could easily conquer the universe with this kind of power. Pity I missed my target though, but I won't miss next time! (The other Axem Rangers are sitting in the foreground staring at the remains of the mountains.) AXEM GREEN: Whoah...heh...did the Breaker Beam just do that? AXEM YELLOW: It's a good job I got trapped in that snowball, otherwise I'd be fried right now. AXEM BLACK:(with the anime-style throbbing vein and waving his fist up and down) Yo Red! Watch where you're firing that thing! You nearly hit us you crazy fool! (Mario and the others are looking up as Yoshi, carrying Sonic on his back, descend to the ground, and Sonic falls off of Yoshi's back and jumps up) SONIC: Oh Man, what just happened? SHADOW: The Idiot Rangers just blew up the mountains using the Chaos Emerald. SONIC: What??? Those Idiots! Do they have any Idea what they're messing with? SHADOW: Apparently not, considering they are charging up for another attack SONIC: Dang It! We've gotta stop them before they blow up the whole dang Island! CHIEF YOSHI: Oh this is Terrible, TERRIBLE! (Camera Pans to the Left, where chief Yoshi is tripping and Professor E. Gadd stands next to him) Just look what those monsters have done! Our poor island will never be the same again! SONIC: I'm so sorry Chief, there was nothing we could do to prevent it SHADOW:(Running in from Camera Right) Quit your blubbering Chief! We're doing the best that we can! Just be thankful that you and your tribe are still alive right now! SONIC: Shadow! Don't you think that was just a little harsh? CHIEF YOSHI: No... he's right. I should be more responsible for the safety of my tribe. I guess the best thing I can do is round up my tribe and prepare to evacuate, at least until this whole incident blows over SONIC: Just leave this to us! (Camera changes to show all 4 Koopa Bros. standing in awe) RED NINJAKOOPA: Duuuuude! That's some gnarly firepower they got there! (The other Koopa Bros. face Red, who is now holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald) It's time we get serious, Bros. It's Gem Power Time!(The Koopa Bros. jump in air and pile on top of each other, preparing for their special attack) SONIC: Uh-Oh. Get ready everyone! The Koopa Bros. are preparing their special attack again! (Shadow senses something and gets freaked out) SHADOW: Gah! SONIC:(Everyone turns to face Shadow) Shadow, what's wrong? SHADOW:(On guard) It's Him! He's Here! SONIC: Who's here? (Freaked out after realizing the meaning of Shadow's words) No! You don't mean.......? (Mario, Luigi and Yoshi panic) (Camera Zooms out to show Mecha Sonic with his back to the camera, dropping down and skimming the edge of the water and Camera Changing and Zooming in to see his face and see him charging. Camera then changes to show Koopa Bros' special attack fully charged) RED NINJAKOOPA: Let's get 'em Dudes!(As they zoom toward Mario and Co. (that is, to Camera Left and Off), and Camera switches back to running/flying across the edge of the water, where he glows white and charges even faster, making his way across the Cheep Cheep Ocean, and then across the island, and then straight through the Koopa Bros., where he hits and attaches to a cliff face) RED NINJAKOOPA: (His shell breaks while he flies through the air and hits the ground and slides) Owwwwwwwwwwww....Bummer.... (Mecha Sonic, still glowing white, hangs on to a wall and searches for the Chaos Emerald. He then locks on to the Breaker Beam and zooms in. He then sees Axem Red and looks down and locks on to the Chaos Emerald. He then flies toward the Blade, when Axem Red, unaware of the threat, prepares to fire the Breaker Beam a second time) AXEM RED: SAY YOUR PRAYERS MARIO! (Axem Red then fires the Breaker Beam at Mecha Sonic by accident, and Mecha Sonic protects himself with a shield similar to the magnetic shields from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''Game Series and Crashes straight through the Blade, destroying it) AXEM RED: What the heck? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Blade then explodes, sending Axem Red flying through the air, embedding him in the ground in the foreground. The other Axem Rangers appear) AXEM GREEN: Yo Red, you okay? AXEM RED: DO I LOOK OKAY YOU MINDLESS IDIOT?! (Mecha Sonic then comes down from the sky and powers down) SONIC: Mecha Sonic! (Mecha Sonic makes his two new Chaos Emeralds float in his hand and laughs evilly) MECHA SONIC: It's good to see you again Sonic my old nemesis. It's so nice that you are going to such great lengths to help me find the Chaos Emeralds. These two now increase my collection to four. Fortunately, I think I can find the remaining three by myself, so your services are no longer required. SONIC: Nice try, Tin Grin, but we'll be taking those Emeralds back now. MECHA SONIC: If you want them, then why don't you try and take them? (Camera Pans to where Axem Rangers X are standing) AXEM BLACK: Yo Red, what's the Scouter say about his power level? (Camera Pans to where Axem Red is. View then changes to that of the Scouter, where Inky and Blinky chase Pac-Man while it says the words "Over 9000" at the top. Axem Red then takes off the scouter) AXEM RED: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!! (crushes his scouter) AXEM YELLOW: WHAT, 9000!? MECHA SONIC: Just who are these idiots? AXEM RED: We are the elite fighting force of the Smithy Gang, the one and only... AXEM RANGERS: AXEM RANGERS X! AXEM RED: And in the name of Lord Smithy, I command you to hand over those stones of might MECHA SONIC: Bah! Unworthy Life-Forms such as yourselves don't deserve the Ultimate Power. It shall be mine, and mine alone! SONIC: That power belongs to the citizens of Mobius, and I won't allow you to abuse it any longer. You will pay dearly for what you did to Tails and my friends. I swear it! AXEM RED: Sorry to burst your bubble, but those Stones will belong to us! Yellow! Take him out! AXEM YELLOW: With Pleasure. (Axem Ranger X Yellow then charges Mecha Sonic and hits him with his Ax, and Mecha Sonic, not moving or moved at all, is completely unharmed and Axem Yellow's axe head falls off) AXEM YELLOW: AAH!! MECHA SONIC: Fools! If you're all so eager to throw your lives away, Then so be it! (Mecha Sonic uses the four Chaos Emeralds to transform into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic.) SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Axem Red then summons back his axe and the Axem Rangers charge Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, but Mecha Sonic Flies up in the air and the Axem Rangers follow him. When the Axem Rangers attack Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, he teleportscand dodges them, throwing hits at them occasionally, even firing a powerful blast at the Axem Rangers, later, he punches Pink away and Yellow attempts to hit him, but he attacks Yellow so fast and so strong that Semi-Super Mecha Sonic seems to disappear while Yellow gets pulverized. Semi-Super Mecha Sonic then attacks Yellow and sends him higher in the air) SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: DIE! (Semi-Super Mecha Sonic then slices Yellow in half straight down the middle of his body length, and Yellow blows up) AXEM RED: Noooooooooooooo! He Destroyed Yellow! It's payback time! Axem Rangers, show no mercy! (The four remaining Axem Rangers then proceed to attack Semi-Super Mecha Sonic again. He grabs Red's axe and blasts him away with a blast and uses it to slice Pink in half, causing her to explode. Black and Green then merge together again and start to use thier spin attack, and Semi-Super Mecha Sonic uses a counter, they struggle for a few seconds until Mecha Sonic overpowers them. Mecha Sonic then catches the axe and slice Green's head off, crushing it in his fist. When Black flies up, he throws the axe at him, cutting Black in half. Mecha Sonic tgen fires a blast, destroying him. He then teleports to face Axem Red AXEM RED: You Monster! How could you do such a thing? SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: Monster? I'm not a monster, I'M A GOD!!!!! (Laughs evilly) AXEM RED: We'll see about that! It's time I Introduced you to my secret weapon! (Axem Red then pulls out a Proton Cannon) AXEM RED: Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaah...You're in big trouble now, and when I say big, I'm talking seven barrels of lazer death aimed right at your head. Now you will know what happens to those who mess with the Axem Rangers. So are you ready to beg for forgiveness? SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: Do you ever shut up? AXEM RED: I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL SHUT YOU UP! (Axem Red then fires the Proton Cannon and the blast obscures Semi-Super Mecha Sonic from view, and then a flash covers the whole screen and Semi-Super Mecha Sonic emerges from the blast unmoved and unharmed) AXEM RED: (Screams) SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: Are you finished? Good, now it's my turn. (Semi-Super Mecha Sonic then uses Shun Goku Satsu to pulverize Red. Mecha Sonic then pounds him to the ground, teleports to the ground to catch him, kick him in the air, and finish him with Galaxy Breaker.) SONIC: Oh, man! He took out all five Axem Rangers so easily SHADOW: Good, now those losers won't get in the way when I'm fighting Mecha Sonic. SONIC: Well, Shadow, you're certainly optimistic. SEMI-SUPER MECHA SONIC: I take it you're impressed, huh? And I did all that with only four Chaos Emeralds. Just imagine how powerful I will be when I have all seven, though I doubt you'll live long enough to witness it. SONIC: Not gonna happen. pal! Not on my watch! (Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Yoshi all spring into action, but Mario comes back for Luigi. Mecha Sonic jumps out of the way to avoid being attacked by Sonic. Sonic tries to jump Mecha Sonic, but Mecha Sonic teleports out of reach. Shadow at one point kicks Sonic out of his way and he and Mecha Sonic charge each other creating blue shockwaves, and hit each other a lot of times. Mecha Sonic then gets the upper hand and pounds Shadow into the ground. Sonic and Yoshi try to attack Mecha Sonic when he comes closer, but Mecha Sonic hits Yoshi and then Sonic. Sonic then slides along the ground, and Mecha Sonic prepares to kill him with an energy ball, but is hit by a fireball. He turns to see Mario riding towards him on Luigi's shell. He prepares the same attack in Mario but Mario hits Luigi at Mecha Sonic and jumps after him. The shell hits Mecha Sonic, and is tackled by Mario, who lands back on the shell. Mario begins firing multiple fire balls while evading Mecha Sonic. He then creates a powerful fireball and fires it, but Mecha Sonic kicks it away, where it lands on Wario's head. Wario chases after a panicking Waluigi and they fall into the sea. Meanwhile, Sonic attempts another attack on Mecha Sonic, who teleports into he background and mires multiple blasts into the skies. They rain back down as the heroes evade them, and Shadow kicks Mario out of his way. Shadow then teleports into the background and begins attacking Mecha Sonic. The other heroes end up at the bottom of a hill where Shadow and Mecha Sonic unleash a Chaos Blast, launching the other heroes into the sky. Shadow attempts to attack Mecha Sonic but he is hit into the air. Mecha Sonic follows and knocks the other heroes out of the way before sending Shadow plummeting back down. Mario attempts to make another attack, but Mecha Sonic dodges and fires an energy blast at Mario, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious, losing his powerup in the process. Luigi lands nearby and loses his shell.) Brawl on a Vanishing Island